Lady and the Tramp
Lady and the Tramp is an American film that premiered on Disney+. The film was directed by Charlie Bean and stars Tessa Thompson and Justin Theroux as the voices of the titular characters with Kiersey Clemons, Thomas Mann, Yvette Nicole Brown, Adrian Martinez, Arturo Castro, Ashley Jensen, Benedict Wong, Sam Elliott, Janelle Monáe, Ken Jeong and F. Murray Abraham. Synopsis Plot Cast * Tessa Thompson as Lady (voice) * Justin Theroux as Tramp (voice) * Sam Elliott as Trusty (voice) * Ashley Jensen as Jock (voice) * Janelle Monáe as Peg (voice) * Benedict Wong as Bull (voice) * Clancy Brown as Isaac (voice) * Nate 'Rocket' Wonder as Devon (voice) * Roman GianArthur Irvin as Rex (voice) * James Bentley as Chance (voice) * Jentel Hawkins as Dame (voice) * Ara Storm O'Keefe as Dodge (voice) * Aemon Wolf O'Keefe as Ollie (voice) * Thomas Mann as Jim Dear * Kiersey Clemons as Darling * Yvette Nicole Brown as Aunt Sarah * Adrian Martinez as Elliott * F. Murray Abraham as Tony * Arturo Castro as Joe * Ken Jeong as Doctor * Curtis Lyons as Foreman * Kate Kneeland as Jock's Owner * Darryl W. Handy as Trusty's Owner * Rose as Lady * Monte as Tramp * Robert Walker Branchaud as Train Worker * Roger Payano as Dock Worker * Denitra Isler as Park Bench Lady * Charles Orr as Park Bench Gentleman * Allen Earls as Shopkeeper * Kelley Brooks as Poodle Owner * Cal Johnson as Truck Driver * Teddy Adams as Riverboat Jazz Musician * Melvin Jones as Riverboat Jazz Musician * Cordell Hall as Riverboat Jazz Musician * David Hayes as Riverboat Jazz Musician * Stefan Klein as Riverboat Jazz Musician * Tanner Hamilton as Riverboat Jazz Musician * Billy Hoffman as Riverboat Jazz Musician * Jason Burkey as Jim's Buddy #1 * Swift Rice as Jim's Buddy #2 * Michaela Cronan as Shower Guest * Parvesh Cheena as Pet Shop Owner * Inga Eiss as Pet Shop Owner * Matt Mercurio as Peg & Bull's Owner * Michael Tourek as Ticket Attendant * Jennifer Christa Palmer as Tony's Patron * Michael Shenefelt as Tramp's Owner #1 * Alexa Leigh Fletcher as Tramp's Owner #2 * Virginia Kirby as Riverboat Lady * Braelyn Rankins as Drummer Boy * Alan Boell as Nighttime Train Worker #1 * David Jackson as Nighttime Train Worker #2 * Patrick Lips Williams as Harmonica Man * Kalvin Koskela as Gentleman on Street * Terry Koller as Brakeman * William Porter Scurry II as Riverboat Captain * Alie Reese as Lulu * Alexandra Reese as Lulu * Mila Reese as Lulu Gallery Promotional Original-lady-and-the-tramp-v2.png File:Ashley Jensen As Jock.jpg File:Benedict Wong As Bull.jpg File:Janelle Monáe As Peg.jpg File:Justin Theroux As Tramp.jpg File:Sam Elliot As Trusty.jpg File:Tessa Thompson As Lady.jpg Lady & the Tramp D23 Cover.jpg Lady and the Tramp Banner.jpg File:Lady and the Tramp 01.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 02.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 03.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 04.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 05.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 06.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 07.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 08.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 09.jpeg File:Lady and the Tramp 10.jpeg Lady and the Tramp EW Still.jpg Lady and the Tramp 11.jpg Lady and the Tramp 12.jpg Lady and the Tramp 13.jpg Lady and the Tramp 14.jpg Category:Disney+ Original Movies Category:Streaming Movies